Catch Me
by Mitsuki2185
Summary: A writing experiment I did on the song 'Catch Me'. But you're so hypnotizing, You've got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep, And I can see this unraveling, Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me... Yullen Angst


Disclaimer: No, I do not own D(dot)Gray-man or characters blah blah blah other disclaiming stuff blah and I do not own Demi Lovato's song Catch Me either.

Author's note: Okay, so I've been wanting to write a songfic for a really long time now and this song reminds me soooo much of Yullen. So here it is. My first ever songfic!

The lyrics are in **bold **and the rest is in _italics_. It was really difficult writing this and still trying to convey everything I wanted to, because I decided to challenge myself and use only dialogue. So everything else is up to your imaginations, because I wanted the dialogue to be natural and it'd be weird if the person talking described everything around them in their conversation. I hope you like it!

The song is Catch Me by Demi Lovato

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Before I fall too fast**

_"Lavi, I think I'm in love with you."_

_ "Allen…I don't…"_

**Kiss me quick**

_"K-kanda! Why did you…?"_

_ "Che."_

**But make it last**

_ "…again."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Do it again."_

**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**

_"What? Why, Kanda? Why?"_

_ "I have to. I'm under direct orders from the Vatican."_

**When you say goodbye**

_ "When are you leaving?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Kanda?"_

_ "Soon."_

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**

_"Kanda."_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "Hold my hand?"_

_ "Che. Fine."_

**Let the future pass and don't let go**

_"Kanda, what do you think will happen after everything is over?"_

_ "…I don't know."_

_ "Kanda?"_

_ "Please, let me hold you like this, just for right now._

_ "…don't let go."_

_ "Moyashi…"_

**But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight**

_"Allen."_

_ "Kand-"_

_ "Yuu."_

_ "W-what is it…Yuu?"_

_ "Ai shiteru."_

_ "Yuu, I don't know-"_

_ "It means 'I love you'."_

_ "I know what it means. I meant that I don't know if-"_

_ "Don't say it now. Tell me when I get back."_

_ "Kan- I mean, Yuu-"_

_ "No. Just let me love you tonight. I know that you don't love me too, but if I can have just one selfish request…tonight…please play along for my sake."_

**But you're so hypnotizing, You've got me laughing while I sing**

_"Moyashi. That was..."_

_ "It's Mana's song. It's called _The Musician_."_

_ "Moyashi…"_

_ "It's funny, I've never played it for anyone else before. I guess that makes you special."_

**You've got smiling in my sleep**

_ "I had a dream about you last night."_

_ "What kind of dream?"_

_ "N-not that kind of dream!"_

_ "I dreamt about you last night too."_

_ "K-kanda!"_

**And I can see this unraveling**

_ "Allen. I'm worried about you and Kanda."_

_ "…"_

_ "Don't forget that he still has to leave."_

_ "Don't worry Komui, I haven't forgotten."_

**You're love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me**

___"Kanda-"_

_ "I love you, Allen."_

_ "I-"_

_ "Shh."_

_ "Mmph! Don't kiss me so suddenly! You could give me a warning or something."_

_ "Heh."_

**See this heart won't settle down**

_"Kanda. Everyone's __**staring**__."_

_ "Shut up and open your mouth."_

_ "That's what he said."_

_ "…"_

_ "…"_

_ "So you don't want me to feed you mitarashii dango?"_

_ "…ahh."_

**Like a child running scared from a clown**

_"Moyashi…who's Mana?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Allen? Allen!"_

_ "Make it go away."_

_ "Make what go away?"_

_ "The pain, the nightmares, the memories…everything. Make it all disappear."_

_ "Allen."_

**I'm terrified of what you'll do**

_"Yuu, don't leave me."_

_ "Allen, you know that's not possible. I have to go."_

_ "Then promise that you'll come back. Come back to me."_

_ "…I promise."_

_ "Liar."_

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

_ "Lenalee, I don't want him to leave. I don't know what I'll do if he…doesn't come back."_

_ "…oh, Allen. I wish there was something I could do. But not even Komui-nii has a say in this."_

_ "My stomach screams just when I look at him. Why? Would it be selfish if I said that I wanted to keep him all for myself?"_

_ "No, because…you lov-"_

_ "Don't! Don't say it! It…it hurts."_

_ "Allen, it's okay. Just cry."_

_ "It hurts. So much."_

_ "I know."_

_ "I didn't ask for any of this!"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Lenalee, I love him."_

_ "…I know."_

**Run far away so I can breathe**

_"I told you! I don't want to hear it!"_

_ "But Yuu!"_

_ "No! All I wanted was to love you! To believe that you loved me too! Was that too much to ask for?"_

_ "Yuu! I-"_

_ "Don't say another word!"_

_ "Yuu! Come back!"_

**Even though you're far from suffocating me**

_ "That idiot. I just wanted to tell him…that I love him."_

**I can't set my hopes too high**

_"I'll make him listen no matter what. I'll definitely tell him when he comes to say goodbye."_

_ "Where is Kanda?"_

_ "I don't know, but I'll tell him when I see him tonight. It's his last night. He'll show up. He has to…he can't just leave without saying goodbye. He can't."_

'**Cause every hello ends with a goodbye**

_ "Allen. He's not coming."_

_ "You're lying! He'll be here. I know he is. Just watch, he'll come see me before he goes and I'll tell him how I feel and everything will be better. It'll be okay. He's coming because I need him to be here with me. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. He would never do that. Not to me."_

_ "Allen, he…he already left!"_

_ "…He would…never do that…to me."_

**But you're so hypnotizing, You've got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling, Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me**

_ "Yuu, now that you're not here to interrupt me, I can finally tell you what I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Ai shiteru. Wherever you are, I hope you hear it, because I'm calling out with all my heart. Please hear me."_

**So now you see why I'm scared, I can't open up my heart without a care**

_ "Stupid disciple. Don't get so worked up over someone you didn't even care about."_

_ "I did care about him, more than you'll ever know."_

_ "You should forget about him. He's not important anymore."_

**But here I go, It's what I feel, And for the first time in my life I know it's real**

_ "I love him so much, Master. Why can't you see that?"_

_ "I can't see it because it was never there. You barely even knew each other anyway."_

_ "…I told him about Mana."_

_ "…"_

_ "And he told me about Alma."_

**But you're so hypnotizing, You've got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling, Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me**

_"I love everything about him. And as soon as he comes back, I'll tell him that. I want to be together with him so much that it hurts. And as soon as his mission is over, we'll be together and everything will be alright."_

**If this is love then please don't break me**

_ "Idiot apprentice, do you even know what you're saying? We work for the Vatican. We are apostles of God. It is a sin to love another man."_

_ "I don't care! If this is love, then it shouldn't even matter! I love Kanda and nothing will ever come between us not even the Vatican."_

_ "…Not even death?"_

_ "…What are you saying?"_

_ "…"_

_ "No…no. No! NO! NONONONONONONO!"_

_ "Allen, he's dead."_

_ "I don't believe you! It's a lie!"_

_ "Even if you deny it, it doesn't change the fact that he's dead."_

**I'm giving up**

_ "Allen! Don't do this!"_

_ "I'm sorry Lenalee and Lavi, but I can't take it anymore. Everything reminds me of him. I'm not happy without him and I can't even remember what it was like before I fell in love. I need to be with him. Forever."_

_ "ALLEN!"_

**So just catch me.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Did you like it? I hate killing off characters, but happy endings are just too cliché for me. Sorry everyone for killing off BOTH characters, but I was reading Romeo & Juliet earlier so I was in a very angsty mood.

Please review and tell me how I did. I'm looking for constructive criticism, but anything works. I love reading reviews, especially the wacky ones about ducks and llamas. Of course, I haven't gotten any about ducks and llamas…yet!


End file.
